


Going Back to the Start

by thatindiechick



Series: In the Shadow of Your Heart [2]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac David Budd, Angst, David Budd Needs a Hug, Eggsy Unwin Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone That Died in Kingsman That Wasn't a Bad Guy Is Alive, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Eggsy Unwin, Will Continue To Update Tags As Story Progresses, eventual fluff i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatindiechick/pseuds/thatindiechick
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, David Budd is left with severe amnesia.It's up to the Kingsman, along with David's ex-wife, to figure out how to get his memory back.
Relationships: David Budd/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: In the Shadow of Your Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy opened his eyes and sat up slowly, blinking as he attempted to gather his surroundings.

He was in a bed that wasn’t his or the one in the guest room at Harry’s so he shifted himself to pull the switch on the lamp next to the bed. As the light illuminated the room, he quickly figured out that he was in one of the bedrooms at Kingsman Headquarters. He still wore his shirt and his trousers he’d had on during the mission; his jacket and tie were draped of the back of a chair, with his shoes on the floor next to it.

As he swung his legs out of the bed, there was a knock of the door.

“Yeah, come in,” he said, running a hand over his face.

“Eggsy, glad you’re awake.” It was Harry, carrying two cups of tea. “Have a good rest?”

“Yeah, guess so. What time is it?”

“It’s about quarter past 2 in the afternoon.”

“Still mission day?”

“It is. I brought you in here since I figured you would need somewhere to sleep off the affects of the dart.”

Eggsy closed his eyes as he listened to Harry and the last moments he could remember came flooding back to him in waves, including the dart Harry sent into his neck from his watch, “you shot me!”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Eggsy, I didn’t shoot you. I merely . . . increased your melatonin.”

Eggsy blinked a few times, “okay, sure, let’s go with that then.”

Harry walked over and sat down on the bed next to Eggsy, handing him one of the teacups, “well, it was either that or we risked you possibly hurting yourself. You were very . . . emotional. You and David have become rather close, haven’t you?”

Eggsy froze at the mention of David’s name, “fuckin’ hell.” His hands started shaking at the memory of David going limp in his arms as he fell to the ground, the wound in his head, and all of the blood; Harry gently took the cup from Eggsy’s hands and sat it on the nightstand next to the bed.

“How . . . how is David?” Eggsy asked once he was able to breathe again.

“He’s alive. That’s what matters. He’s here, he’s in the lab. Ginger and Merlin are with him, keeping an eye on him. He’s still unconscious, but when I was last in there Ginger said his vitals looked promising.”

“Can I go see him?”

“Of course, Eggsy. Come on.”

As they made their way down to the lab, Eggsy tried desperately to focus on the sensation of Harry’s hand resting gently on his shoulder as they walked, rather than reliving the last few moments before he himself went unconscious. He watched as Harry tapped in the code to enter the lab, the metals doors opening in front of them, and he tried to regulate his breathing.

“Come on,” Harry whispered again.

Slowly, Eggsy made his way into the lab and over to where David laid unconscious in the huge contraption that they had been given by Statesman; a machine that that hadn’t yet needed to use and that Eggsy had no clue how it functioned but he was now beyond thankful that they had their own.

“Eggsy, how are you?” Ginger asked, as she briefly looked away from the screen she was taking down notes from.

“Fine,” he muttered as he gently wrapped his fingers around David’s, “how’s he doin’?”

“He’s looking great. If we’re lucky, maybe his amnesia won’t be too bad and we’ll get him back quickly.”

Eggsy swallowed, “forgot about that.”

“Unfortunately,” Ginger said as she said her clipboard down and pulled a chair over for Eggsy to sit in next to the table, “it is standard for the Alpha-Gel. But, I can say, that every single person it’s ever been used on has gotten their memory back. Some take a bit longer than others, but they do always come back. So there’s hope. Just have to figure out what the right trigger is for each person.”

“Yes,” Harry said, now standing next to the chair Eggsy was sat in, ”you did brilliantly bringing mine back.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

“In addition to my memory, I got another adorable companion.”

The room was silent for a few moments until Eggsy looked up, “where’s Roxy?”

“She’s at St. Bartholomew’s Hospital. We sent her to go fetch Vicky.”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Roxy took several deep breaths as she made her way towards the reception desk at the hospital where Vicky worked.

The woman behind the desk looked up as she approached, “can I help you, miss?”

“Yes, I was wondering where I might find Vicky Collins? I work with her ex-husband David, and I need to speak with her.”

The woman behind the desk nodded, “just have a seat over there, I’ll call her down.” As Roxy made her way over to the chairs, the woman called out again, “what was your name, miss?”

“Roxy Morton.”

Roxy sat down as the woman picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. She let her eyes wander until it landed on a television. The BBC was still reporting on the release of the trafficking victims that they’d rescued earlier that morning; over 50 men, women, and children total. They’d let Interpol take the victory, and as the head of the Manchester NCB came on the screen, Roxy’s attention was pulled away at the sound of her name being called.

“Roxy. Bit surprised to see you here. What’s up?”

“Why don’t you come and sit over here with me for a second.”

As the two of them moved to sit down, Roxy watched as Vicky’s eyes flicked over to the TV screen for a for moment.

“Interpol rescues trafficking victims,” Vicky muttered, reading the headline as it scrolled across the screen before she turned back towards Roxy, “that was today? That was . . . you all, wasn’t it?”

“It was. Makes it easier for us to stay low if other agencies get the spotlight,” she paused for a moment, trying to choose her words as carefully as possible, “I . . . I don’t know how to tell you this, but — “

“He’s been hurt, hasn’t he?”

Roxy nodded, “yes. He’s been shot.”

“Okay . . . was it at least somewhere like his arm or his leg?”

“No, Vicky, it . . . it was a headshot.”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Eggsy turned as he heard the door to the lab opening up; watching as Vicky ran in. He stood up, allowing her to sit down where he’d just been.

“What is this thing you’ve got him in?” Vicky asked as she took hold of David’s hand.

“It’s technology we built for our Agents just for situations like this. With this machine we’re able to repair any tissue damage that’s been done. So he will wake up and be able to walk and talk and everything, but . . . ”

“But what?”

“There is a very high possibility that he won’t remember you.”

Vicky’s breath quickened as she continued, “but . . . but what about . . . ?”

“Ella and Charlie?” Eggsy said, from the other side of the table.

Vicky turned towards Eggsy and nodded, a look of heartbreak plastered on her face.

Eggsy swallowed, trying to get rid of the ever growing feeling of a lump in his throat, “he probably won’t remember them either.”

Eggsy sighed and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders as the tears began to fall down her face, one after the other in quick succession, “don’t you worry, Vicky. We’ll get ‘im back. I promise. It might take some time to find the right thing to bring his memory back, but we’ll get there. I ain’t givin’ up on him, and I know you ain’t either. We got this, alright?”

Vicky nodded again, reaching up squeeze Eggsy’s hand, “thank you. For . . . for being such a good friend to him, I mean.”

Eggsy caught Roxy’s eye from across the room for a moment before looking back at Vicky, “yeah . . . ‘course.”

The room felt silent until Ginger began speaking again, “if I could have everyone except for . . . Merlin, leave the room please. I think,” she paused to look at her notes again before turning briefly back to the computer screen, “he will be waking up any minute now and the less people in here to disorient him, the better.”

Vicky shook her head, “no. I just got here, I’m not . . . I’m not leaving him.”

Eggsy crouched down in front of her, holding her hands, “I know how you’re feelin’. I was right there with him when he was shot. Ask this lot, I weren’t ‘bout to just leave his side either. They had to practically pry me off of him. But look,” Eggsy pointed towards a large mirror on the wall across the room, “we got ourselves a two way mirror. So come with us, and we can watch and listen from over there, alright?”

Once they’d all made it into the small room behind the two way mirror, Eggsy made his way over to stand next to Vicky again, “Ginger was sayin’ earlier we might be lucky, and maybe his amnesia won’t be too bad. We just . . . needed to prepare you. For the worst.”

Vicky sighed, turning to look at Eggsy, “did Dave ever tell you about what happened the day the Home Secretary died?”

Eggsy shook his head as Vicky continued, “I’d gone to his flat since he’d taken my keys. I get there and I’m banging on the door, yelling for him to let me in cause I’d been ringing him all day and hadn’t got an answer. He’d been in a right state the night before, so I was already worried about him. When he finally let me in, he . . . he was a mess. Found out shortly after that he had tried to kill himself.”

Eggsy grabbed onto the wall as best he could as he continued listening to Vicky, his legs feeling like they were close to giving out on him.

“I was stood there, picking the leftover fragments out of his head with a pair of tweezers. The only reason he lived is that it was a blank round, which is a story within itself. Then that night, I brought him back to the safe house we were staying in, another long story, and we had a semi-normal dinner with the kids for the first time in a while. Of course they didn’t know what had happened and they still don’t to this day.”

The two of them stood in silence for moment, “no, he, uh . . . he never shared that with me.”

Vicky chuckled slightly, a nervous sound, “well, perhaps when he gets his memory back, you can ask him about it. I’m sure his side of it is vastly different than mine is.”

Their attention was drawn away from each other and towards the lab on the other side of the mirror as Merlin had tapped on it.

“He’ll be okay. It’ll just take some time,” Roxy said as she made her way to stand between the two of them, putting her hands on each of their backs.

Eggsy held his breath while he watched as the panels of the machine lowered, David opened his eyes, and he slowly sat up.


	2. Chapter 2

David blinked a few times as he sat up, not entirely sure of where he was exactly. Quickly moving his eyes around the room, the lab he found himself in didn’t look like any of the ones that he’d seen in his research. Also, why the hell was he in a lab? Last he could remember, he was still searching for a way to get into medical school in the first place.

“David?”

David lifted he eyes towards the person that was speaking to him, a man that he had never seen before in his life. The man before him was bald, wore glasses and an outfit that didn’t even closely resemble the outfit of someone in the medical field. Honestly, the man looked like one of his professors. Maybe it was someone new that they had sent to work with him; to figure out the details of his applying for medical school perhaps. He kept his eyes locked on the man as he kept speaking.

“David, my name is Merlin. This here is Ginger.” The man gestured to the woman standing beside him. While he didn’t recognize her either, she looked more suited to be in a lab. The man - Merlin - continued speaking, “would you mind, please, telling us how old you are?”

“Yeah, um, I’m . . . I’m 19.” David watched as Merlin’s forehead wrinkled slightly, “why? Is . . . is there a problem, sir?”

David kept his eyes locked onto Merlin as the woman next to him, Ginger, began speaking instead, “see, David, the thing is — ” She was cut off as the door to the room they were in opened slightly. Another man David didn’t recognize stuck his head into the room. The man looked to be about the same age as Merlin, also wearing a pair of dark rimmed glasses, but with dark hair and he was also dressed surprisingly well.

“So sorry for the intrusion,” the man said, “but I need to speak with Merlin for a moment out here, please, if that’s alright.”

“Sure. Not a problem, Harry,” Ginger said, with a smile. David blinked as he realized that she had an American accent. “I’ll just check a few more of David’s vitals until you get back.”

David watched as the man, Harry, held the door open for Merlin, taking a second to look out into the hallway. For a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of two other people - a woman that looked distraught and a man, dressed much like Harry, with his arm around her shoulder. Same as with Merlin and Ginger, he didn’t recognize them either. Why were none of these people familiar to him?

“So, David,” Ginger began again once Merlin had exited the room, lifting his arm up to take his blood pressure, “are you going to college? Or, university, I mean.”

“Yes, I am.”

“What are you studying?”

“Just basic studies, really. I’m going to try and see if I can get into medical school once this term is finished. I want to be a doctor.”

“That’s very noble of you, David. Blood pressure is good, by the way.”

David smiled at her for a moment before his thoughts got cloudy again, “where am I, Ginger? I don’t recognize this lab or any of you at all.” 

✴︎✴︎✴︎

“Yes, Harry?” Merlin said as he gently leaned against the wall, the door to the lab shut behind him.

“How is he?”

“Well, I was trying to figure that out before you interrupted.”

“Think it’d be alright for us to go in?” Eggsy asked, his arm still around Vicky’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea right now, Eggsy. He’s only just woken up and he’s probably still trying to gather his surroundings. Too many people . . . we don’t want to overwhelm him too soon.”

“But, what if seeing me helps trigger something?” Vicky started, “Or Ella and Charlie? I can find some photos on my phone — ”

“It’s a good thought, Vicky, but when it comes to the alpha-gel, it usually takes some sort of recreation of a shock or somethin’ from the person’s past to get ‘em back. Like with Harry.”

Vicky looked up from where she was rummaging through her bag at Harry, “you . . . you went through this? How long were you out?”

Harry briefly shared a look at Merlin, debating on if should give her the honest answer or not, “Little more than a year.”

Merlin watched from where he stood as Vicky crumbled slowly at Harry’s words, slowly sinking down to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest. He swallowed, knowing exactly how she felt. By the time that he and Eggsy had found Harry at Statesman, he had fully accepted that he would never see the man again, having also witnessed Valentine shooting him. He then went through several emotions at once as Harry suddenly showed up in front of him, alive and in one piece minus one eye, but also not quite himself. He still hadn’t ever thanked Eggsy properly for managing to bring Harry back to him, after all of his attempts had failed. He looked as Eggsy crouched down next to Vicky, holding her hands.

“Hey, it’s okay. He’s gonna be just fine, Vicky, alright? We’ll get him back. I promise. I didn’t give up on Harry when it happened to him, and I ain’t givin’ up on David. I promise.”

“He said he was 19,” Merlin began as the hallway fell silent, “did you know him at that age?”

Vicky shook her head as she stood up, wiping the tears from her face, “no. When we met he had to be about 22 or so, a couple years after he joined the military.”

“You think he’d still be in ‘wanna be a doctor’ mode, then, Vicky?” Eggsy asked.

“Yeah. There’s a good chance he is.”

Eggsy turned towards Merlin, “how about you let us in under the guise of like students or somethin’? I mean, Vicky’s already dressed like I nurse.”

Merlin closed his eyes, “and what do you suppose we tell him when he asks where he is and what’s going on?”

Eggsy shrugged, “figured you or Harry would come up with that bit.”

Merlin sighed, and reopened his eyes, “fine. You can go in.”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

David watched as Ginger sat down her clipboard.

“Well, David, as I was going to say a minutes ago, before I was interrupted, you — ”

A voice pulled their attention from each other.

“Excuse me, Ginger.” It was Merlin, poking his head into the room as Harry had done before.

“Yes?”

“I have a couple of . . . students that wish to come in.”

David furrowed his brows as Ginger looked briefly back and forth between him and Merlin.

“Fine. Let them in,” she said, “but just the two of them and you. No one else.”

Merlin nodded as he pushed the door open.

David watched as the man and woman he had seen in the hallway moments before made their way into the room. They both had the looks of rabbits caught in a headlight plastered on their faces as they slowly made their way closer to where he sat.

“David,” Merlin started, “this is Vicky and Eggsy.”

The way he spoke sounded to David that he was trying to convey something else other than what he was saying, as if the names he had just given him contained a hidden message in them. He looked back and forth between the two of them. The woman - Vicky - wore a blue nurses outfit and already looked the part, much more than any of the other hopeful future nurses he knew, and the man - Eggsy - quite honestly looked better dressed than anyone else at his university. He also looked absolutely terrified.

David stretched out a hand to each of them, “it’s nice to meet you. Both of you,” he turned his attention towards Vicky, “studying to be a nurse, I guess? Looks to me like you’re a shoo-in already.”

“Yeah . . . you could say that.”

He turned towards Eggsy now, “what about you . . . Eggsy, is it? Interesting name.”

“Yeah. Well, it’s a nickname technically. Real name’s Gary.”

“Really? You don’t look like a Gary,” David said.

“Which is exactly why I go by Eggsy.”

“What is it that you’re studying then, Eggsy?”

He shrugged, “nothin’ in particular, bruv. Just kinda . . . flounderin’, I guess.”

The room grew silent for a moment before Ginger started speaking again, “David, I have one more question for you and then we’ll answer every question you might have for us, because I’m sure you have a few,” Ginger paused, pulling a chair up next to David, “now, I was wondering if you could tell me the last thing that you remember?”

David closed his eyes, as he wracked his brain for anything. Since he’d woken up, his thoughts felt fuzzy and cloudy, and any coherent thought seemed to slip away as soon as it arrived. He could feel the eyes of the four of them on him as he sat and tried to come up with something. He almost gave up on the train of thought he had going, until, “last night, I think . . . I think I’d been at the . . . the . . . London Astoria.”

“The what?” Ginger and Eggsy said at the same time.

“It’s a . . . night club.” David felt his face turn bright red and silently hoped that none of the people he had literally just met would put anything together. He continued, “did something happen? Is that why I’m . . . wherever it is that I am?”

“Yes,” Merlin chimed in before anyone else could answer, “you took a bit of a tumble, heading down to the basement, it seemed. Hit your head pretty hard, so we brought you here. We’re a bit of a newer hospital in the London area, but we figured it would be better to bring you somewhere that was close.”

David reached up to his head, stopping as his fingered grazed over the square shaped gauze located above his eyebrow, “I don’t remember getting hurt.”

“That tends to happen with head injuries,” Ginger said, “you should be fully healed in a couple weeks. Just a few stitches is all.”

David looked down at himself, noticing for the first time that he was wearing a hospital gown, before turning towards Ginger again, “any reason I’m not wearing the clothes I came in with?”

“We just needed to run you through our machines, make sure there wasn’t any bleeding or anything. If you want, we can bring you your clothes and you can get dressed. I still have a few more tests to run before we let you go, however.”

“Whatever you need.”

“Perfect,” Merlin began, “I’ll go grab your clothes for you then, David,” he turned to look at Vicky and Eggsy, “are you two going to stay until I get back?”

“Yeah,” the two of them answered in unison.

“Hold on, Merlin,” Ginger said as she stood up and moved the chair back to its original spot, “I think I’ll come along. Let these three get to know each other a little bit.”

✴︎✴︎✴︎

Eggsy felt his heart hammering in his chest as he watched the door close behind Ginger and Merlin as they left the room. He was certain that if he could ask Vicky how she felt, she’d answer the same. The three of them stood in silence, Eggsy trying hard to come up with something - anything - that would break the awkwardness surrounding them.

“Do you go there often? To the, uh, the Astoria, I mean?” Eggsy asked. He watched as David’s eyes widened ever so slightly, his face flushing again.

“Uh, no. No. Not too often,” David answered, breaking the eye contact he’d held with Eggsy for a moment, “just with my mates sometimes, if they badger me enough about it.”

“Right, I get that, bruv. I’ve lost count of the amount of times my mates have dragged me out of the house for a pint before. You don’t really feel like goin’ but you end up with ‘em anyway so they’ll shut up.”

“Exactly,” David said with a chuckle. Eggsy watched as Vicky’s face lit up ever so slightly as the sight of David smiling.

“Alright, here we are,” Merlin said as he made his way back into the room, carrying a small bag of David’s clothes, “when you’re all changed, feel free to just come out to the hallway and we’ll take you to our other lab for a few more tests.”

After Merlin handed David the bag, he then ushered Vicky and Eggsy out into the hallway.

Eggsy sighed, and leaned against the wall, “well that went . . . not too awful.”

“You know it’s a gay club, right? Or used to be, I guess.” Vicky said, standing across from him.

“What is?”

“The Astoria. Well, the basement of the Astoria, technically.”

Eggsy shook his head, “n-no. Didn’t know that.”

“Yeah. When we first started dating, he told me he used to go there sometimes. Said he had a few trysts, I guess you’d say.”

Eggsy felt like he was moving in slow motion as he and Vicky made their way down the hall, the first night he’d spent with David came flooding back to him, the conversation they’d had, David telling him that he’d been with a couple blokes when he was 19. It wasn’t like this was new information, but coming from Vicky, it felt different. As he tried to regulate he breathing, he debated on telling Vicky everything. Everything about how they’d spent a night together, and had already slept together twice. But . . . no. No. Now was absolutely not the time for that conversation to happen. Eggsy shook he head to clear his thoughts, and tried to focus on whatever it was that Vicky was saying as they walked. He blinked a few times as he heard a phone ringing, Vicky’s.

“Sorry, I should take this,” she said, putting the phone up to her ear, “hey, Simon, did you get the voicemail I left . . . ” her voice faded as she made her way down the hallway and into one of the sitting rooms.

“Eggsy!”

David’s voice rang out from behind him as he made his way towards him. Eggsy took a brief second to look him over and saw that he was wearing the same clothes that he’d been wearing when he boarded the plane just that morning.

“I assume you know where I’m headed, then?” David asked once he caught up to him.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

The two walked in silence, but the entire way Eggsy could feel David’s eyes on him and he was desperate to ask him what he was thinking. He suppressed the urge the entire way down the hall until they made it to the med ward. Once he got David safely to where he needed to go, Eggsy made his way to the cadet barracks, wanting to do nothing more than collapse and check out for a little while in the bed he’d slept in as a recruit.

Upon entering the barracks, he was shocked to find that Roxy had had the exact same idea, as she was currently laying in the bed next to his, a book propped up on her knees.

“Sorry, Rox,” he said, “didn’t mean to disturb you. Didn’t think anyone else would be in here.”

“You haven’t disturbed me,” Roxy sat up, closing the book, “come to get away for a few minutes?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy sighed as he walked over and sat down on his old bed, “can’t stay focused on any one thought for more than a couple seconds.”

“I’ll bet,” she paused for a minute, ”how is he?”

“He’s . . . alive. And that’s what matters, but it just . . . it hurt, Rox. It hurt havin’ him look at me and there just be absolutely zero recognition happenin’. I mean, it ain’t like I’m his fuckin’ soulmate or anythin’ but we . . . you know . . . ”

Roxy nodded as Eggsy laid himself down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“At the very least, we were becomin’ really good friends and . . . ” Eggsy’s words trailed off as a thought occurred to him, and didn’t dissipate as soon as it arrived like all the others.

“And . . . what?”

Eggsy sat up slowly, “Rox . . . when we were on the plane, on the way to the mission, David, he . . . he . . . ”

Roxy stood up, and moved to sit on the bed next to Eggsy, gently taking his hand, “he what?”

“He told me he loved me.” As the words came out of his mouth, the tears he’d managed to hold back since he’d woken up fell down his face as he sobbed, Roxy wrapping her arms around his shoulders, “he said he loved me and I said it back and we . . . we were gonna go on dates and get to know each other like actual normal fuckin’ people, Roxy! And now it’s . . . it’s gone. All of it.”

Roxy took Eggsy’s face in her hands, “hey, look at me. Eggsy. Look at me.” Eggsy reluctantly opened his eyes to look at her as she continued, “Eggsy Unwin, do not talk like that. You brought Harry back, you’ll bring David back, alright? But until then, you can both get to know each other all over again. Just maybe less . . . intimately, this time.”

“What if he gets his memory back but he doesn’t . . . ”

“Doesn’t want you anymore?”

Roxy chuckled, “if you managed to get him to say that he loved you before, then I’m pretty certain that you’ll be able to get him to say it again. It’s going to be okay, Eggsy. I know it.”

“Thanks, Rox,” Eggsy said as he wiped the tears from his face and pulled her into a hug, “you’re the best.”

“So I’ve been told. And also I — oh, hold on,” she paused and she slipped her glasses on, as they’d began ringing quietly in her pocket, “yes, Merlin? Yes, he’s with me. Okay, will do.” Roxy took her glasses off, “that was Merlin, obviously. He said he needs to see you as soon as possible in the med ward.”

Eggsy swallowed, remembering the last time Merlin had said that to him, once David had finally woken up from being rescued over a week earlier. It still felt like yesterday every time he thought about it.

“Eggsy? You alright?”

“Yeah, fine, just . . . nothing. Never mind, it don’t matter.” Eggsy took a deep breath and then stood up.

“Want me to go with you? For moral support? Plus I’m kinda interested in meeting David again.”

Eggsy smiled, “yeah, sure. And thanks, again, for listening to all my moments of blubbering.”

Roxy puled him into another hug, “no thanks needed. You’re my best friend. If you can’t go to me with your problems, who can you go to?”

“Good point. Alright, Rox, c’mon. Allow me to reintroduce you to David Budd.”


End file.
